Karone
Karone was formerly an antagonist in Power Rangers In Space. In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, she becomes the second Pink Galaxy Ranger 'and one of the main protagonists. History Karone was born on the planet KO-35, and is the younger sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Along with Andros, she had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. However, she was unable to realise her dream when she was kidnapped as a child by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Darkonda took her to be raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was given the name Astronema. She was brought up to be the heir to the throne of Dark Specter, the grand monarch of evil. For almost a year Astronema tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros discovered Astronema's true identity, he did everything in his powers to reform her. He very nearly succeeded, even making her an honorary Power Ranger, until she was captured once again by Dark Spceter and brainwashed. In the finale of ''Power Rangers: In Space, Andros destroyed the energy tube of the great wizard, Zordon. Once destroyed, it released a wave of purifying energy that eradicated all evil. This wave removed Astronema's programming, reverting her back to Karone. Restored, she returned to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. Some time later, in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Karone, disguised as Astronema, was present on the planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction. The Quasar Saber had previously been lost when its previous owner, Kendrix Morgan, had died. Karone stole the Quasar Saber and sought to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Galaxy Power Rangers were based. When she risked her life to protect the powerful weapon, the spirit of Kendrix appeared to her and saved her. Kendrix passed on the pink Galaxy Morpher, allowing Karone to become the second '''Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. Karone remained the Pink Ranger until Terra Venture crashed on Mirinoi. She returned the Pink Quasar Saber to its altar, which resurrected Kendrix. Presumably, Karone is still living peacefully on Mirinoi, along with the native inhabitants and the refugees from Earth. Pink Galaxy Ranger Karone is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and when she had the Transmorpher, she could morph into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. This granted her enhanced natural abilities and fighting skills and allowed her to wield the Quasar Saber and a Transdagger, which she could change into the Beta Bow, so it could fire energy blasts. Karone also used a Quasar Launcher, which fired powerful energy blasts, and could call on the Lights of Orion, granting her armor and an enhanced Quasar Saber. She piloted a Jet Jammer, which was a small space-ship like vehicle, and used the Wildcat Galactabeast. Trivia *As a Power Ranger, Karone is the only known Ranger to be blood-related to a Ranger from another season. Danny and Elizabeth Delgado, cannot or has yet to be considered because their blood relationship (uncle and niece or father and daughter) is still unknown despite sharing the same surname. Sky Tate and Wes Collins (possible father and son), since Sky was seen holding a photo of his father wearing the Red Time Force suit. However, if Sky's father used the same morpher that Wes used or if Sky and his father are not blood related to Wes Collins, Sky's father uses a morpher with only a part of the Chronomorpher, probably when Sky's father after being a member of the Silver Guardians joined S.P.D.. *She was the first, and for a long time only, main villain to become a Power Ranger, reformed or otherwise. *Karone is the only known Ranger to receive her Ranger powers outside the season in which she was introduced. *Karone holds the record for being the shortest lived ranger, only lasting 14 episodes (not including extra rangers). She is also one of three rangers to not last an entire season; the other two being Aisha Campbell and her predecessor, Kendrix Morgan. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Super Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hope Bringer Category:Ingenue Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Victims Category:Tragic